


New Target Acquired

by w_x_2



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan wants to prove to his mentor that he can do better so he acquires a new target for his tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was initially thinking of, but as my knowledge developed, so did this fic. Please do NOT use this as guidelines. ‘Topics’ from 3x15, set after 3x15.

Casey had admitted they were friends, he’d said that _he_ , Grimes, had balls, but then he went and called him an idiot, not only that but John left him talking alone which just proved that Casey wasn’t _that_ proud of Morgan.

 

He’d failed all of the Colonel’s tests and even though Casey had told him he had balls, he wanted to try it again. With a new target and possibly with new skills, because in all honesty, of the ones the much stronger man had tested him on, the only one he was good at was stealth, and even then he had failed the initial test by waking Big Mike up.

 

So here he was, climbing up the spy’s lattice, like he used to climb up Chuck’s own back in the old days, taking care not to make any noise, and tightly gripping the gun in his hand. Wouldn’t want a repeat of what had happened earlier, that had been a disaster. Knowing Casey, he knew he would need the tranq as soon as he stepped foot in that room, the man was an amazing spy and nothing passed by him. He would have to find a way to thank Chuck for the tranquilliser gun later.

 

As he reached the top he held tight onto the ledge and tried to open the window, like he had expected it was locked, but that was an easy thing to get past, after all, it was exactly the same as the previous Morgan Door, which he hadn’t been too happy to stop using. Perhaps he could name Casey’s window as the new Morgan Door.

 

Morgan opened the window carefully, quickly adjusting to the darkness of the room, the gun firmly pointed at the sleeping form on the bed as he quietly stepped in. Needless to say it wasn’t quiet enough as he saw John’s body move. It wasn’t as hard to shoot this time, not only was the tranq gun much lighter but it also released less power, and with the tight grip he had on it he was finally able to keep it in his hands without it flying as he pulled the trigger.

 

The rustling of the sheets immediately stopped and as he carefully tipped over to the bed, Morgan cautiously inspected Casey’s body.

 

Chuck had told him it would only last for twenty minutes and so he swiftly pulled the covers down, noticing the man had a hand under his pillow, as he took a closer look by lifting the pillow, he noticed that it was an actual gun which made him feel very happy that he hadn’t hesitated to shoot. Not that Casey would kill him, but he would definitely shoot him.

 

He took both guns and placed them far away from the bed, making sure they were out of the man’s reach. John Casey and guns was a dangerous thing. He made quick work of turning the man around and tying him to the bed after he’d ridden him of his clothes.

 

Admiring his work of art, Casey in such a submissive position, he rid himself of his clothes too. The more skilled man was going to kill him when he woke up.

 

After Morgan was also undressed he moved onto his next task, working quickly and efficiently so that when the spy woke up everything would be ready.

 

“What do you think you are doing Grimes?” the gruff, angry voice warned him to the General’s current state of waking.

 

“Seeing as earlier I couldn't pass your tests of subversion, stealth and strength, I thought I would acquire a new target. Take my test again,” Morgan started to explain. He was now straddling Casey, positioned just on his thighs, in sight of John’s cock and with his hand around himself, leisurely stroking himself.. Before the man could start complaining Grimes continued: “I bolixied up all your tests and I know you aren’t really proud of me, so I found a new target to test my skills on.”

 

“Tell me that the new target is not me,” Casey warned.

 

“Yes it is.” Grimes smiled his best innocent smile.

 

“Get me out of these,” John immediately demanded as he pulled at the restraints on his wrists and feet.

 

“You're gonna kill me when I do that,” the shorter man said in a nervous laugh.

 

“If you do it now, I might just not,” the older spy conceded.

 

Morgan chose not to answer, a last look of doubt in his eyes before moving slightly forward so that he could grasp Casey’s erection along with his own.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” the spy grunted as he tried to pull his hips away. “Is that-” he quickly stopped himself, arching his head off the bed so he could look down at his own member. “Did you put a sound in me?” he asked in a harsh tone.

 

“I thought I could show you my skills in stealth – which was getting up the lattice without you waking up, and my skills in bed- mainly pleasure,” the new spy whispered as his hand stopped.

 

“You are so dea-” Casey’s threat was interrupted.

 

“And also my ability to register my surroundings,” he spoke quickly, “you know like observing you to the point where I know that you love spending time with your sounds.”

 

“I do not!” the spy tied to the bed denied. “Get off,” Casey warned once more.

 

“Yes, you do. And I’m planning to do just that,” Grimes smiled, taking Casey’s word as a pun.

 

“You are so fucking dead,” the bulkier man warned once more. “You are going to find out what _real_ torture is once my hands are free.”

 

“Oh I know,” Morgan nervously laughed again. “Which is why I’m gonna start this so that I can change your mind.”

 

The BuyMore manager let go of his cock, instead slipped a finger around Casey’s own, rubbing the head softly.

 

“I stole one of yours, while you were out, in order to compare it.” His nail flickered the urethral sound as he talked, applying a soft pressure. “0.63 centimetres in diameter with a thru-hole so that- hum, we don’t have trouble with retrograde ejaculation or the hum- force from your orgasm pushing it out.”

 

Morgan continued quickly before he lost his nerve, “Long enough to be able to press against your prostate gland but not you bladder,” he stopped for a split second. “I know you’ve stretched yourself for larger and longer, but I want to try something, so this is what I got,” Morgan explained. “And finally.” He slipped the sound out only enough so that Casey could see it. “A bulbous head.” And then slipped it back in, slowly in order not to hurt the man underneath him. The torture he was thinking of putting the man through did not involve any kind of pain infliction. He didn’t want to inflict any pain on Casey.

 

“B-” He stopped the more skilled spy once more before he could protest.

 

“Before you tell me off for doing it wrong, I used triple antibiotic salve and sterile K-Y to keep it nice and lubed – slippery,” he assured.

 

“You’re dead,” Casey breathed, the threat easily rolling off his tongue.

 

“Would you like to know why it is a bulbous head and not a metal ring?” Morgan asked after he visibly gulped in response to the threat.

 

“If you must.” Clear distaste in his features.

 

“I’ve never done this before with a sound being involved, so you know, I don’t exactly want to hurt myself.” Looking away as he explained. “And I have a feeling that if it was a ring it would be painful.”

 

John’s response was an arched eyebrow which could have either been from confusion or a prod to continue.

 

“Let me show you,” Morgan suggested and moved his hips further forward, sliding his hand down to the base of Casey's hold in order to keep his length in place as he hovered over it and lined his pucker up with the mushroom head.

 

“You've reduced yourself to fucking me in order to prove your skills?” Casey observed as he looked down at where they were about to be joined.

 

Morgan stilled, rubbing Casey's cock against his hole. “It'll prove them at least,” Morgan excused. “You okay with that?”

 

Casey looked back at Morgan's face, locking eyes with the man. “Knock yourself out,” Casey finally answered. “”But if you fail–” Casey began to threaten.

 

“I know, I know,” Morgan assured before lowering himself down, getting Casey's cock to breach through his tight, but wet and stretched and oh-so- _wanting_ rim.

 


End file.
